Many machines include an internal combustion engine for producing power. Such internal combustion engines combust fuel in one or more combustion chambers and expel exhaust gas from those one or more combustion chambers. Some internal combustion engines employ exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), where a portion of the expelled exhaust gas is directed back to the one or more combustion chambers for a subsequent combustion cycle. In some cases, it is desirable to sense the rate at which exhaust gas is being recirculated to the combustion chambers.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0084193 to Cerabone et al. (“the '193 application”) discloses an apparatus for measuring an exhaust gas recirculation flow of an internal combustion engine. The apparatus of the '193 application includes a venturi pipe through which recirculated exhaust gas flows. The apparatus further includes a differential pressure sensor that is in fluid communication with the venturi pipe through passages that connect to the venturi pipe. The '193 application discloses that these devices serve to measure the flow rate of exhaust gas through the venturi pipe.
Although the '193 application discloses an apparatus that purportedly serves to measure an exhaust gas recirculation flow, certain disadvantages may persist. For example, in some applications, it may be possible for particulate matter to collect in the passages that connect the pressure sensor to the venturi pipe. If these passages become plugged with particulate matter, the pressure sensor may no longer have fluid communication with the venturi pipe, and the device may not accurately measure the flow of exhaust gas recirculation.
The systems and methods of the present disclosure may help address the foregoing problems.